1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric sensor switches, of a type adapted for actuation by a moving object which may approach and engage it from any direction in a horizontal plane, and more particlarly to a mechanical sensor adapted for mounting in an object handling conveying system, and adapted to be egaged and deflected either by individual objects, or a transport for objects or materials travelling along said conveying system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches for the general purpose of electric circuit actuation as a sensor is engaged by travelling objects have been known, such as the known wobble action or whisker switches familiar to those skilled in the art, but these have faults particularly in that they are subject to damage by over-actuation, or change in direction of the object being transported. Insofar as internal construction is concerned, the nearest approach to the present sensor switch of which I am aware is the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,988 to D. G. Powell. Therein, however, a push button stem is essentially constrained to axial travel by a longitudinal or endwise thrust, and is not adapted to function in response to lateral engagement by an object or a transport vehicle.